


A wish upon a star • nomin

by porcelainbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Masquerade, Prince Na Jaemin, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainbae/pseuds/porcelainbae
Summary: The Star Festival is Jaemin’s favorite celebration.Every wish made upon a star that night becomes true.When Jaemin finally makes a wish, he asks for love.yet he doesn’t expect it to be the same pair of eyes he fell for the night before.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: NOMIN FAN WEEK





	A wish upon a star • nomin

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a young man with sun-blond hair and a beaming smile. His eyes were so big and precious that the whole sky could fit in them, someone so caring that every single person of the kingdom loved him. He made his way to their hearts with good actions and a lovely spirit. 

His name? Jaemin

Jaemin is the youngest son of the royal couple, the one with the sweetest smile and the ability to make all the people fall for him. Among the three princes, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Jaemin, the latter is, by far, the one his people like the most, and it shows whenever they walk around the town. 

It's Jaemin who receives the most flattering words, who receive more gifts, and who gives the most hugs. 

For the townspeople, Jaemin is the epitome of kindness. 

Jaemin, who always has a smile on his face.

Jaemin, who always laughs even if something bad happens.

Jaemin, who focuses on the good things rather than the bad ones.

Jaemin, who helps them whenever he can.

Jaemin,...

Jaemin, who's now walking furiously through the hallways of the castle after a big fight with his parents?

Yeah, they don't really know the youngest prince that well. Even more when it's still too early in the morning and the little prince barely had any food.

"I hate it here!" Jaemin raises his voice, sure his family will still hear him even if he's far from the dining room, but just in case they don't, Jaemin slams his door closed.

Back in the dining room, silence remains among them until the king clears his throat and signals one of his servers to pick the plate Jaemin left mid-eaten and to take it to his room.

"Well, that went way worse than what I expected." The old man says, letting a soft chuckle out after. "Maybe it's too soon for Jaemin to have such a big commitment."

The queen shakes her head and takes another bite of her food. Already used to his son's tactics, she says: "He's almost twenty now, at that age Jaehyun and Jungwoo already had big and important commitments too." With a glance, she makes the pair of princes nod. "Jaemin needs to understand he has more responsibilities than any other boy his age, that's the life he has and he just has to face it." The eyes of the queen land on her husband, an eyebrow raised when the king tries to interrupt her. "The son of the Lee family is a good guy, I remember him from when he was little, I'm sure he grew up to be a wonderful man, just perfect for Jaemin."

Neither the king nor his sons say a thing, knowing way too well that contradicting the queen would only bring them trouble. 

They learn shortly after that they made the right decision when the woman flashes a big smile in their direction.

"Okay! We have a lot to do before Lee’s arrive! I need each one of you to be clean, to be dressed in the newest clothes you have, and to behave as a royal family would." 

That last sentence goes directly to his husband and his second son, Jungwoo, who has the decency to blush when he catches his mother's gaze on him. 

It happened enough times before, so it was about time for the queen to slowly ban from creamy pies inside the castle, branches and little animals of dubious origin to decide that the best she could do was to make sure neither his husband nor his son would be in the same room together without someone else taking care of them. 

Sometimes it's like she has four sons instead of three. "Don't embarrass me. Please."

Jaehyun is the first one to nod, excusing himself to leave the room. Jungwoo leaves shortly after, giving some needed alone time for the royal couple to talk.

"Are you sure this will work, Areum?" The king takes his wife's hand and slightly squeezes it, knowing better than anyone that she's dealing with more than what she tells. "Maybe we're rushing too much with this kind of thing for Jaemin"

The queen nods and gives his husband one of the smiles that made him fall for her, tiredness showing on her face. "I know this will work. I just need Jaemin to trust us and to stop acting like a little kid." Areum mumbles and rests her head on her husband's shoulder. "I want him to have his own story and this Lee boy… he's perfect for him."

**

Jaemin is mad. More than mad, even. He's furious.

After twenty years of life, it's the first time he feels something as powerful as that level of anger. It's curious, but his pride doesn't let him air that he doesn't know how to show it or deal with it either, so he does what he thinks is necessary for others to know:

Jaemin lays in bed and closes his eyes, ignoring the people at the other side of the door that calls his name. He gives them a cold shoulder, surely they'll know he's that furious, right?

And, honestly, how can he not? He barely took a seat at the table that morning when his parents let out the news of his fiancé.

A fiancé! How is it even possible? 

He doesn't know the guy his parents want him to marry, it simply doesn't make sense! How can they expect him to meet someone and just marry him? What if he wants to experience love? Isn't he allowed to fall in love before marrying someone? Isn't he allowed to choose the person he wants to spend his life with? 

He's furious and he knows he has valid reasons to, but above all he's hurt and it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that his mother completely dismissed his pleading eyes to cancel the meeting reunion set for the next day, but how they decided to make such an important agreement without letting him know beforehand.

Jaemin is twenty years old and yet his parents treat him like a five-year-old boy.

And that's what really hurts.

But then again Jaemin doesn't really know how to react to that. It's the first time he notices that he doesn't have control of what's happening. Well, he never had any type of control before but the people surrounding him were kind enough to make him feel like he did. 

"Jaemin." Another voice calls his name; this time Jaemin recognizes who it belongs to. "I'll enter now."

The door opens just enough to let the figure inside.

Jaehyun walks to the youngest prince's bed, not caring about the furrowed eyebrows or the nasty look that Jaemin sends to him. He's kinda used to this sort of tactic from his little brother, to be honest, so it's easier for the heir to ignore it completely. And that angers Jaemin, another reminder of the nonexistent control he has.

"Jaemin," Jaehyun calls again, hand resting on his shoulder. Jaemin was quick enough to turn his back to him but he knows that won't stop his brother from giving him the lecture. "You have every right to feel mad about it."

Huh?

That's not what he was expecting to hear. 

Curiosity makes him turn around again and the confusion in his eyes is enough for Jaehyun to keep talking. "You had the right to know about it when our parents started to think of it, and you have the right to be against the idea of marriage."

Jaemin blinks. Once. Twice. 

He's in complete disbelief. "D-Do I?"

Jaehyun gives him the most reassuring smile he has, exactly the one Jaemin likes to see whenever he feels down. Just like this time.

"You do." The successor of the throne nods. "But I also would like you to think about it the other way, though." He adds and the little prince is way too happy for knowing his feelings are validated to care about that but. "Mom thought she was doing the best. I know you don't want to do it, but what if you really end up liking the boy?"

Jaemin frowns. He actually thought that through, and the question still lingers in his head. 

What if he likes the boy? and at the same time, he wonders that if he does, will it be really because he finds him interesting or simply to make his parents, his mother specifically, happy? 

"And I know you're upset for another reason too," Jaehyun adds after a while.

The blonde prince smiles a little, of course, his brother does. It's been more than two months of Jaemin constantly repeating how excited he was about the Star Festival.

"It starts today, right?" Jaemin nods. 

There's a brief silence between them before Jaehyun slightly squeezes his arm as he stands up. "I'll cover you tonight, but promise me tomorrow you'll meet the boy."

As soon as Jaehyun finishes talking, Jaemin is already hugging him tightly. The heir chuckles and hugs him back, placing a peck on his forehead. That's all Jaemin needs to forget the rage and sadness and to replace it with the same excitement he felt the time he woke up. Jaehyun is his safe place, and he trusts him so much there's not a thing Jaemin wouldn't do for his older brother.

"Promise me," Jaehyun repeats and extends his pinky for Jaemin to lock it with him.

Jaemin wastes no time to do it. 

"I promise," he mumbles. 

**

_ The Star Festival _ is Jaemin's favorite among all of the celebrations of the kingdom, not only because of the meaning behind it, which is to thank the stars for guiding them during the dark winter nights, but also because of the big event people make for it. 

For a whole night, the town stays awake until the sun rises. They dance, they eat, they play. It's a special time for the townspeople to be grateful for all the good things that happened to them during the year and for the new things that will come. 

The main reason why Jaemin likes it is for the masquerade theme it has. People wear masks they make themselves and spend the night sharing all they have with everyone else. During those nights, where no one knows who the other persons are, it's when Jaemin can truly enjoy and learn about his people. When Jaemin is just another person with a mask and not a prince.

So late that day, when Jaehyun does what he promised and his parents wish him good night as soon as the sun goes down, Jaemin knows it's time to go.

He takes the mask he worked on for the last month and walks through the hallways he knows won't have any guard at that time. He's been doing it for the past four years, sneaking out the castle and all the way back too, so he knows where to turn, where to hide, and in less than half an hour he's walking freely through the town.

By then the sun is out of sight and only the moon shines bright in the sky. The town is illuminated by torches and the music soon starts to play. 

Almost all of the people walk to the main square and he just follows the flow, saving every laugh and smiles that are sent to him in a special spot in his memory.

His family doesn't join the celebration because of some simple rules, stupid rules if you ask Jaemin, that remain ever since a long time ago, something senseless as not being the same as the people who live in the town. It's that sensation of greatness that makes him want to throw up.

Of course, Jaemin tried to convince his family to go with him once, the first year he decided to attend, actually. No need to say it ended up really bad, thus the reason why every year he has to sneak out to be there. 

But it's okay. Jaemin actually enjoys the time he spends with his people while undercover as much as he does when he's there due to royal reasons. Sometimes, he thinks, people will recognize him or at least notice the similitude he has with the youngest prince, but if they do, it's kept secret. 

And maybe that's the reason why the townspeople are so fond of him rather than the rest of the royal family.

Jaemin shakes his head as the music gets louder and laughs can easily be heard. He's already tired of thinking and worrying. 'I'm here to have fun', he says to himself and that's what he does.

As he moves his body through the crowd, he happily dances and tries every single food stand there's there. He visits and tries all the funny places and games they prepared for the festival and makes sure to share nice words and endless thank you whenever he can. 

The whole mood is incredible. All the people are happy and it translates to different ways to show it. Some of them dance around the fireplace, some others sing as loud as they can and laugh right after, and the rest, people like him, fill the atmosphere with sweet words. It warms his heart to know how full of love is the people from the town and how they can make someone from outside, like him, feel so welcome.

While Jaemin walks down a less crowded but still animated road, two things catch his attention.

The first one is a group of people that moves around the street while carrying what's necessary for the final event of the festival. They have a bunch of paper of different sizes and threads. 

The closing event is as meaningful as the whole celebration. The people gather together in the main square and are given paper lanterns and a piece of paper where they can write their wishes for the next year. After all of them are done, they let the lanterns fly freely when the sun rises again.

But honestly, that's not the thing that actually made him stop his walking. It's rather a strange boy he swears he hasn't seen before, he would remember such black hair if he did. 

His eyes, filled with curiosity, follow the raven-haired's slow pace. It seems like he's lost, and maybe it's his first time attending the festival too. Jaemin points that as soon as he takes a better look at the mask on the boy's face. 

It's simple and yet he finds it so fascinating. It's just a plain black mask that covers his eyes and half of his face but still lets Jaemin notice the little mole under his right eye. 

Perhaps that's why his feet start to walk again, this time making his way to the guy who stares with interest some posters taped to the wall.

"It's unusual." 

The puzzled look of the boy makes Jaemin blush. He's lucky enough his face is fully covered by his mask this year. 

Unable to speak, Jaemin points to the mask the guy is wearing. "It's simple compared to this." And he proceeds to point to his own. 

For a few moments, both boys look at each other in complete silence, until the mysterious guy lets out a chuckle and nods, scratching his nape. "I had no idea of how this celebration works." Sincerity can be felt in his voice and the prince blushes. Again.

His voice. Oh, goddess. Soothing, velvety, all Jaemin had no idea he liked.

Can you fall in love with the voice of someone you just met?

With his little to none knowledge about love, Jaemin wants to say yes. Even if it doesn't work like that, Jaemin is ready to make it a thing. Love at first word? Love at first chuckle? He'll surely think of that later.

"I had to find a quick solution to that and, uhm, this is all I could do." The stranger adds when an awkward silence sets there.

Jaemin is thankful the mask doesn't cover the boy's face because he clearly can see how his lips stretch in a smile and how his eyes turn into crescents when that happens. 

Jaemin finds himself comparing the view of his smile to the beautiful event the flying lanterns are, and surprisingly he gives the boy in front of him the first place when it comes to making him feel sparks.

"I like it," Jaemin mumbles after a while and receives a bigger grin from him.

"I like yours." He says. "But I would love it if I could see your face."

Jaemin's heart does a somersault when the boy pouts lightly.

What is this?

"I'm Jeno." Again, a beautiful smile appears on his face and Jaemin is so close to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming.

Of course, his head starts repeating his name:

Jeno, Jeno, Jeno…

How is it possible for someone to have not only a perfect smile but also a cute pair of eyes that can beat the moon anytime given and a name that fits him perfectly? 

It's clear this Jeno boy must be something from his imagination.

"And what's your name?" Jeno asks and Jaemin, again, is close to screaming of how beautiful his voice is until his head finally processes the new question and...

Oh.

Jaemin hesitates. He's sure he has never seen the boy before, he would totally remember those eyes and that smile, needless to say, his mole too, but even then he can't risk his life like this. 

"Call me Nana."

The blond prince notices how Jeno's eyebrow lifts a little and he's ready to receive more questions about it.

But Jeno it's nothing like the people Jaemin usually meets.

"Let's have fun together, Nana."

Who would've thought his nickname could sound so heavenly when Jeno pronounces it? Jaemin surely didn't but he loved it still.

**

Soon Jaemin learns Jeno and his family arrived not long ago. He learns he's from a kingdom not so far from his own. He also learns Jeno and his family are there because of business, and even when Jeno doesn't get into details, Jaemin knows it must be something really important to make the whole family travel to his land.

So he starts to wonder. Jaemin knows almost all the people in the town, he knows almost all the businesses that are run there. Does Jeno's family have something to do with the Zhong's bakery? Or maybe they are partners with the Park's clothing store? Maybe they know Liu's market, the one Renjun once told him about?

"You're thinking really loud right now." Jeno hums as he takes the last bite of the apple pie Jaemin bought for them. 

"I am not." Jaemin finds it fascinating how easy it was for him to feel comfortable around Jeno, and it seems like the other boy felt the same way. Them holding hands says a lot about that.

"Yes, you are." Jeno flashes a smile towards him and pulls him closer as they walk to the makeshift dance floor. 

Jaemin's eyes follow Jeno's and he's soon smiling too. With his heart beating hard against his chest and the music playing a slow dance, it's like the whole universe decided to test Jaemin's faith. 

The prince doesn't say a word when the raven-haired takes his arms and slowly places them around his neck, only for him to slide down his own hands until they're comfortably resting on Jaemin's waist.

This is nothing like the dances he's done before. It's nothing like the sophisticated parties his parents usually throw. Jeno is nothing like the pretentious people Jaemin meets there. This is not like that, and his heart knows it.

Dancing with Jeno next to a fireplace with lots of masked people around them is way more effective to make him feel in cloud nine than those fancy parties. 

Jeno humming a song next to his ear makes his heart race a lot faster than any compliment ever did.

It's simply this moment and Jeno's presence that makes Jaemin wish to stop the time.

And there's no way this is not _love_. Looking into his eyes and seeing the whole universe in them is love. Wanting to hold him closer is love.

Jaemin doesn't know much and he's just trying to figure it out but, to him, right now, Jeno is _ love.  _

_ First love? _

**

Time flies with Jaemin drowned in Jeno's arms. The night is almost over and people around them are rushing to finish the festival with the final event all of them were waiting for.

They're sitting near the fireplace. By now the atmosphere is calm and delightful. Couples, families, friends, they all enjoy the last minutes of the celebration together. It's time for all of them to thank all the good things that happened during the year before. 

"What are you thankful for?" Jeno asks after Jaemin explains to him the reason behind the festival. 

Jaemin doesn't have to think much before blurting: "I'm thankful for my family." With a peck on his hand, Jeno tells him to explain it. "They do the best they can to deal with me, and I'm thankful for that. For the amazing family I have, for them never giving up on me."

"I'm thankful for today," Jeno whispers shortly after. "I don't usually spend a lot of time with my family but due to this trip I had to." After a sigh, he adds. "And I got to meet you too. That's something I'll always be thankful for."

The prince bites his lip to suppress the smile that makes its way on his face. "I also would be thankful if I could see your face, you know."

Right.

Jaemin laughs and shakes his head. 

He wants Jeno to see him too.

Moments later they're all asked to pick what they need for the last event. 

"We'll send our wishes to the sky so the stars can read them and grant them to us." Jaemin guides Jeno through the whole process too. "Write your wish here and we'll tie them." Jeno finds it amusing and it shows in the way his eyes linger to his masterpiece after they're done. 

They have their own countdown, waiting for the sky to get clearer in a sign of the sun coming up soon. The lanterns slowly make their way into the sky when the first rays of light hit from the horizon. 

The view is incredible but… 

Jaemin smiles and pulls Jeno out of the main square while the people start to enjoy the show.

"Are you planning to kidnap me?" Jeno jokes.

"Kind of."

"I wouldn't object if you do it if it means I can spend more time with you."

For the nth time that night Jaemin is glad this year he opted for a full-face mask. He knows his face is flushing bright red right now.

"Are you always this direct?" As they take a turn, Jaemin asks.

"Only with people I like."

Oh.

Another somersault.

"So that means you like me."

Even if Jaemin is walking ahead of him he can see how his lips stretch until he's finally smiling. 

That smile in less than a day Jaemin learned to adore.

"I thought I made it clear. Should I kiss you just to make sure you know it?"

Jeno is lucky and Jaemin is grateful when he can see the hill just a few meters away. 

The prince keeps silent, doing his best to ignore both his heartbeat and Jeno softly calling for him to show him his love with a kiss. 

Once they're on top, Jaemin sees the sky filled with lights. 

That's what Jaemin calls magic. 

From his perspective, it's like all the lanterns disappear as soon as the sun rises from the horizon. Like their energy, good wishes, and yearnings feed the big Astro after the winter season. Jaemin personally feels like a part of him is sent to the universe to keep the world shining brightly and happy. 

"What did you ask for?" Jeno wonders. He's next to him, totally in awe.

"Should I tell you?" 

Jaemin doesn't need to look to Jeno to know he nods. 

"Love." He simply answers. 

Silence grows between them again but it's comforting. Even when his heart beats so fast and his head is filled with Jeno and Jeno only, Jaemin feels at peace. Perhaps he even likes it. It's different, new, something he never expected to live and yet here he is, hand in hand with a boy he met hours earlier, a boy that made him feel like everything in the world was possible.

At that very moment, Jaemin feels like one of the characters from the stories his mom used to tell him. It's about a princess, if he remembers correctly, a princess who had the opportunity to fall in love but knew it had a date of expiration. And just like Jaemin, once the dream is over, they need to get back to their reality. 

"I asked for love too." Jeno whispers. 

Honestly, that's when Jaemin makes the worst mistake; he looks at Jeno.

And Jeno looks ethereal. 

He looks like a dream, he looks exactly like something out of Jaemin's creative dreams and that's maybe what makes the prince move towards Jeno while taking his mask off. That's what maybe makes him rest his arms around Jeno's neck and to slowly pull his body until there's no space between them. That's maybe why he doesn't hesitate to close the distance between them, his lips meeting Jeno in a sigh. 

Maybe, just maybe, that's why Jaemin gives him his first kiss. 

Because there's no way something so perfect could happen in real life.

**

It's noon and they're all waiting in the big salon his mother asked their servants to prepare for the meeting. Jaemin can barely have his eyes open, Jungwoo is trying his best to get closer to the door so he can escape soon and Jaehyun just looks as perfect as he always does. 

In summary, this will be a complete failure.

"I asked you for one single thing." His mom hisses before Lee's are finally announced. "And I repeat it. Don't embarrass the family."

Jaemin wants to snort. 

Is way easier to say than done.

The big doors open shortly after and a family of three members walks into the room. 

The youngest prince's gaze is filled with curiosity while he scans the people in front of them. He has a clear vision of Mr. and Mrs. Lee, yet he can't really see the son he's supposed to meet.

"Welcome, Jesung, Minyeon." His mom greets, smiling from ear to ear. "We're so happy to have you here."

"The pleasure is ours." Lee Minyeon responds with a smile just as big as the one his mom has. 

_ Ah.  _

_ It was their idea. _

It takes Jaemin a lot of strength to not roll his eyes.

"This is Jaemin, our youngest son!" When he hears his name being called, Jaemin bends as a greeting, smiling to them too. 

"What a lovely boy you have, Areum!" His mom chuckles and nods. "Let us introduce our son, Jeno."

_ Jeno? _

It seems it's a common name nowadays.

Mr. Lee steps aside and a tall boy appears in front of Jaemin.

Black hair, fair skin, eyes turned into crescents, and a cute mole under his right eye. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jaemin."

His voice is the only thing he needs to be sent back to that morning when he thought Jeno would only be another memory to save in his mind. 

When Jeno steps forward and asks for his hand, Jaemin is quick to respond. When Jeno places a kiss on top of it and looks right into his eyes, Jaemin is close to losing his sanity. When Jeno finally gives him one of those smiles Jaemin learned to love while his lips spell 'My Nana', Jaemin knows that's all he could ever ask for.

**

The sun is rising. 

On top of a hill, a couple is sealing their love with a kiss. 

Flying freely in the sky, a lantern with two papers attached makes its way right into the sun. 

Two wishes the stars granted even before they were made.

_ Jeno  _

_ & _

_ Jaemin _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!  
> Let me know what do you think?
> 
> [ twitter: jaenanam ](https://twitter.com/jaenanam)  
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jaenanam)


End file.
